This invention relates to micropipette pullers of the type shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,424 granted July 15, 1986. Micropipette pullers generally employ a filament comprising a heated metal band or wire to heat the glass tubing to its melting point. The shape of the micropipette is dependent largely upon the shape of the filament and various types of filaments are available for the production of different shapes and lengths of micropipettes. For example, a wide filament is generally used to form a long pipette. The shape of the micropipette is also dependent upon the diameter of the annular filament that encircles the glass tubing. A tight fit of the filament around the tubing will result in a sharp heat gradient between the heated and unheated portions of the glass tubing. This will result in an initial fast taper in the glass as it is pulled out and then, as the glass reduces in diameter and contracts away from the filament, the taper becomes more gradual. If a large diameter annular filament is used, the heat gradient will be more gradual and the result is a micropipette with a more uniform taper from shoulder to tip.
The better micropipette pullers are now all computerized so that the variables in the pulling process, such as filament temperature, length of the pull, the strength of the pull and the rate at which the glass is cooled may be programmed into the puller. The only important variable which is not easily changed is the type of heating filament which is being used. Efforts have been made to move the filament during the pulling cycle in order to heat a greater area, but the movement of the filament was slow and very difficult to control in a repeatable manner.